Wind
by SleepingDove
Summary: Kagome climbs to the highest moutain to where the wind blows strong. Behind, an inuyouka quickly follows. Here they will say declare their love.


ya ya....the usual~~~  
  
It's a short one shot fic....r/r...  
  
~~~~~~ this indicates when a character is remembering.  
  
*************************************  
  
She looked around the magnificent view and sighed. Looking to her right she could see his tiny figure trying to catch up to her. His silvery mane danced in the wind and his pale face glistened with sweat. He stopped for a moment and glared in her direction.  
  
He had promised her, after many hours of her taunting, to not use his youka powers for the climb up to this position. Not knowing what he had just promised, the silvery inu-youka had even made a bet with her:  
  
Who ever got to the top first would do anything the other wanted.  
  
Kagome smiled as the tiny figure became bigger. Her heart smiled as he struggled harder to reach the pinnacle. His dog-lke ears twitched as it caught the sound of Kagome's giggle.  
  
"Don't you dare laugh!" His voice rang high in the air as his eyes burned with renewed fire.  
  
Kagome looked down on the bouquet of flowers in her hands and remembered.  
  
Remembered when he had asked her to marry him.  
  
It had been a day like this one. Sunny, bright, and cloudless. The world had been alit with golden light and his eyes had flashed with molten gold.  
  
It had been their three year anniversary that day. It had taken the silvery creature almost two years after the defeat of Naruku to ask her out on a date. She had already decided by then that she would marry this fierce creature and when the moment came there had been no hesitation.  
  
Kagome remembered the moment like it was yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe a place like this existed! It's unbelievable!" Kagome laughed in sheer delight.  
  
Her crystal blue eyes took in the emerald green forestry, the serene lake, and the sky streaked of all shades of red as the sun began to set.  
  
Seeing her joy in his choice of location, he silently praised himself. While the place wasn't a secret one, it had taken a bit of time for him to locate it. So remote was this place, that few attempts to come.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Hesitating a moment, he spoke, "Would...would you like to go down."  
  
Kagome looked up. It was unlike him to be hesitant. She touched his upturned face.  
  
"Could we? I love to sit by the lake."  
  
"For you...anything."  
  
Before she could reply, he swiftly lifted her off her feet and raced down the hill.  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged herself closer to her lover as the world passed by her in a colorful blur.  
  
Landing with grace unchallenged, he gently set her down. He was unlike any other in his love and care for her.  
  
The tranquil lake reflected the sky and shined of all colors. Far off, a fish jumped. A ripple spread across the surface, breaking the mirror like image.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" A surprised looked crossed his face.  
  
"For this. For everything you have given me."  
  
Laughter floated through the forest.  
  
"Kagome. I should be thanking you. For changing me. For turning me into what I am now."  
  
Kagome blushed at his extravagant complement.  
  
"I love you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Thank you...for loving me...and...I love you too." He swiftly lifted his eyes to the sky.  
  
Using her fingers, she brought his face down and kissed his chin, then his eyes, then his cheeks, then his nose.  
  
"Teaser." He grumbled and quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You shouldn't tease me. You should know better." He kissed her hard on her mouth.  
  
Moaning, she leaned in to the passionate kiss and moved her hand to touch him.  
  
His mouth left hers and began its travel down her body, removing articles of clothing as if passed.  
  
She was gently lowered to the ground and as her back touched the soft grass, she realized she was naked.  
  
As if in a dream, his clothes seem to disappear and the world melted away. The only thing that was left was him and the fire that he was causing inside of her.  
  
"You won't regret this...will you?"  
  
The question didn't hit home until he stopped his kisses. It took a moment for everything to process in her head.  
  
"No...never. I could never." Kagome flipped him over.  
  
It was her turn to kiss him. She made sure every part was tasted and touched. By the time she was down with her administration, he was panting and frustrated.  
  
"Kagome..." Angry with her lack of attention, he flipped her over.  
  
"Now." Kagome lifted her self.  
  
He kissed her on her rosy lips as his hips came down to meet her.  
  
Morning came unbidden and the sleepy couple rose unwillingly from their dreams.  
  
Kagome looked as at his sleep filled eyes and pale skin.  
  
"At times, you look like him."  
  
"Do not talk about my half-brother now. Not now. Maybe later. When the bastard is dead."  
  
"You sound like him at times. High and Mighty" Kagome laughed at his darkened expression.  
  
"Human, if you value your life, you will stop this at once." His voice was low in its tone and fierce in its threat.  
  
Kagome quickly kissed him.  
  
"Yup. Just like him." Before he could move, she ran off swiftly.  
  
"Kagome~!" With unimaginable speed, he chased after her in to the lake.  
  
"Got you!" He lifted her out of the water and twirled her around.  
  
Touching her blushing cheeks, he smiled.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Will you do me the honor of being my mate?"  
  
Kagome looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Of course. I've only been waiting since forever for you to say those words."  
  
He quickly picked her up and laughed.  
  
"We will conquer the world together~!" He bellowed into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome smiled. He had promised eternal love at that eventful moment. Waking from her nostalgia, she turned to greet the tired inu-youka.  
  
"So you finally made it." Kagome touched his silver hair.  
  
"It wasn't so hard." He puffed his chest out and attempted to tame his flying hair  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome smiled at his nonchalant voice. So alike.  
  
"Can I do it this time? You did it last time we were here." His golden eyes turned pleadingly in her direction.  
  
Unable to refuse him, she gave the flowers to him.  
  
"You must remember-"  
  
"I know. I know. You say every year. I remember." He rolled his eyes.  
  
He set the flowers down by the gravestone and bowed. Looking down on the grave, he spoke.  
  
"I'm going to do the ritual today. I hope you don't mind that the usual person isn't doing it. She tells me everyday that you're watching me from above. I hope your not, because it's embarrassing. Look she's glaring at me 'cuz I'm not saying what I'm suppose to be saying. Fine. I'll start."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began the ritual.  
  
"The spirits were wise when they released you in to the world. You made the world a brighter place. While you may have lost your path once, you found it again later and walked a straight road.  
  
You are mighty in your strength, gentle in your love. Your dreams live on in the works you have done. Your name is praised throughout the world.  
  
They call you Lord of the Western Lands. We call you Sesshoumaru. I call you Father."  
  
Finishing the line. The young teen wiped a glistening tear from his eyes.  
  
"Stupid wind." He grumbled as he turned away from the grave.  
  
Kagome looked at her son and smiled. Everyday, he came closer to looking like his father. Personally he hadn't had the chance to meet the legendary lord, but through his miko blood and youka powers, he was able to meet him spiritually.  
  
He had died defending her. Just like in a fairy tale. And like in all fairy tales, a damsel falls into distress and the prince comes to save her. But unlike a fairy tale, the prince the damsel did not live happily ever after. He had died of excessive blood loss and poison.  
  
This had been a week before their wedding.  
  
He never found out she had been pregnant with his child. Sesshoumaru had died thinking that he was leaving her alone in the feudal era.  
  
Kagome leaned down onto the grave and smile.  
  
"Don't worry love. I'm not alone. I have a part of you in him. I have your son to protect me."  
  
Noticing that her son was getting impatient. She dusted off her dress and started down the slope.  
  
"When we get back, I want you to finish your homework. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Mom~." With an exasperate sigh, the young lord of the western lands sprinted down towards the well.  
  
Kagome looked back up to where the grave sat; she saw a flash of silver and red.  
  
"It couldn't be...could it.? Inuyasha hasn't been seen since his death. No, I'm sure it wasn't him. Just my imagination acting up."  
  
Kagome smiled at the wind and jumped into the well.  
  
Far off in the distance an inu-youka placed a single flower on the grave.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you...you're missed."  
  
With a flash of red, the warrior was gone.  
  
Cherry blossoms danced in the wind.  
  
One Shot~ 


End file.
